


Golden eyes

by Saharet



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like trust me guys, Not gratuitous wlw abuse, Rape Recovery, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharet/pseuds/Saharet
Summary: She was a in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain.But then there was police lights.She closed her eyes, completely exhausted.Someone was shaking her shoulder.There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car.There was a gentle, soothing yet husky voice pleading her to stay awake.There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away.She opened her eyes.She saw golden eyes.Bumbleby AU where two broken women meet in the weirdest of circumstances and become each other's salvation.





	Golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I've started writing in 2016 as a one-shot that evolved into a full story. It involves a morally grey Adam that doesn't reflect the canon Adam at all and doesn't reflect how I wish Adam was in the show. It's just how I used him in this story.  
> That being said, 8 chapters of this story are already written over on ffnet and I'll slowly upload them all here once they are edited, as will all of my other content.  
> This work is very serious and dear to me, as I've been able to touch difficult subjects with, what I hope, is enough care and respect to be able to be more healing than harmful. Do let me know if you have anything to say about it in the comment, I like screaming about the bees as much as all of you other lesbos.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

_The building fell on itself behind her, flames licking at her hair, but the bundled up frame in her arms was keeping all her attention. Yang fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain, crying out as her burned arm's skin made a sickening sound as it peeled away from the blanket._

_She was in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

_But then there was police lights._

_She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

_There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

_There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

_She opened her eyes._

Yang let out a groan as the blindfold fell from her eyes. She knew being dragged somewhere blind on her birthday by her friends was a bad idea. Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage all grinned at her from their own plush seats, looking completely at ease in the low pink lighting of the strip club they were in.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sun saw the red tint creeping in to her eyes and hurriedly sat closer, planning on calming her down.

"Come on Yang, you deserve a night to let go, get drunk, get a good show and just chill ya know?"

"A strip club? What do I look like? Some washed up loser who can't get a lover?"

Sun winced, looking back at his friends, then back at Yang. The blonde tried to fold her arms together but the prosthetic attached to what remained of her right arm made it a bit difficult. "Point taken I look like a loser" Yang sighed.

Neptune leaned forward, his arms resting over his knees "of course not Yang. We just brought you here to have a good time. No afterthoughts involved, I promise. I mean it was Sun's idea so you know he didn't think that far."

They shared a laugh as Sun pouted, his tail whipping at his side.

"Oh, ha ha, yes, laugh at the amazing faunus who got you into the White Fang."

Yang paled. "We're in the White Fang club?"

Sun gave her knee a nice pat "oh no worries, if you come in here with a faunus you're cool." Sun winked at her. "They just want to avoid the kind of guys that have faunus fetishes in here."

Scarlet waved a passing faunus girl with an apron and asked her for a pitcher of beer. She returned his smile with a wink and left towards the bar. Yang relaxed, seeing the four of them so at ease in this place could only mean one thing; they came here a lot. She absentmindedly brushed a hand over her right elbow and shrugged.

"Fine, but you guys are paying for all my drinks."

"And then some!" cried Sun happily.

Two pitchers later and Yang had a nice little buzz going on. To her surprise, she was enjoying herself so far. The girls were beautiful and the shows were classy. It was definitely not what she had expected walking in a strip club with her friends. She loved those guys to bits, but they were far from classy as a unit.

The boys were buying her beer after beer and keeping her entertained with their antics, for which she was grateful. Her injury had her feeling like shit for the past months and this was the first time she really felt at peace for a long time despite all the nights she would drink away. She knew that drinking herself to sleep every night was no way to cope, but it was the only way she knew how these days. There was something strangely comforting in drinking away from home somehow, with buddies who cared about you.

"Yang look! They got one of your old matches going on on that TV over there! Told you the faunus community loved your blonde ass!"

Yang's dazed lilac fell on the monitor across the room, just behind the main stage. There she was, in all her burning glory and tight shorts; fighting for the light weight belt. Her chest constructed at the sight of her right arm unscathed. Instantly, her mood darkened. She didn't want to be reminded of her former glory right now, she was actually starting to let go and enjoy one night of calm in her storm of emotions. She mumbled something about going to the bathroom, but Sage put a heavy arm around her shoulders. Smiling down at her look of confusion, he motioned to the room around them.

Every faunus in the club had come to a stop. Some of them getting up from their comfortable plush seats to cheer and punch their fists in the air. When the last round came to an end, they all started to call her name like a mantra. Yang's eyes widened at the sight before her, she knew what happened next. She could remember every fight, every second of this one in particular; apparently the faunus also did. The bell chimed, third round, and Yang came forward with a resolute stride. She quickly dodged a kick at what her opponent thought was an opening and jabbed her roughly in the stomach. The other woman gave out a brief startled gasp of air and it was enough for Yang to blind side her with a powerful hook, knocking the girl down.

The faunus all started yelling and whooping, slamming their hands on the table to show their appreciation of Yang's raw strength. Yang swallowed and looked down, happy but embarrassed. Sage hugged her side and she looked back at his smile with one of her own, mouthing a quiet 'thank you' that was scattered in the loud noises. Sage let go of her, grabbed his cup and sipped silently as she got up and wobbled towards the restroom.

After doing her business and fiddling with her hair a bit in the mirror, Yang walked back to her seat. She came to a stop when she saw a tall man standing next to her friends. There were two ebony horns peaking out of his slicked-back red hair, which gave him an air of a business man. He also had an impassive, serious look on his face, but the three boys looked as laid back as they were when she left, so she shrugged and took her seat next to Sun.

"Hey Yang, this is Adam, the owner of this club, but also a major UFC fan."

Yang smiled up at the man, holding out her good hand to shake his. His face stayed emotionless but Yang could swear she saw a bit of excitement cross his eyes as he shook her hand.

"A pleasure Yang Xiao Long, you are always welcomed here at White Fang. Not only because you are a very talented individual, but because of what you have done for my people."

Yang smiled sadly down at her prosthetic, putting her left hand over the metal hook at the tip.

"I did what anyone with my capacities should have done" she rose her head to meet Adam's eyes "and I would do it again."

Adam gave her a curt nod, lips tightened over his teeth in a small smile before he turned to Sun, leaning forward to talk in his ear. Yang grabbed her cup of beer and leaned back in her seat, eyes drifting to the stage where a rabbit faunus was leaving with a small blush, meanwhile a very tall man in front of the same stage was smiling calmly with a brown bra over his head.

The disembodied voice of the DJ came over the speaker to announce the next dancer and Yang looked around while sipping her beer.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our lovely... Nightshade!"

"Wait Sun, isn't that your friend who keeps talking about Ya- ouch!"

Yang turned around to see Sun elbowing Scarlet in the ribs, looking at her nervously. Yang gave them a weird look and turned back to the stage where a girl was sauntering. Yang's eyes drifted lower and towards the girl's swaying hips in appreciation before putting her cup down. The girl turned around and the blonde's breath caught in her throat.

Nightshade was a breathtakingly beautiful woman. She had long toned legs that seemed to go on forever until they met the black heels she was wearing. The dark purple lingerie she wore fit nicely with the black ribbons that were lazily wrapped around both her arms and Yang looked up when she put a hand to her hip. Oh gods, she had the most amazing amber eyes, reminding Yang of a cat. She gave a quiet "oh" with her mouth when she noticed the fluffy feline ears on top of the woman's beautiful midnight black locks.

The lights on the stage dimmed slightly and the girl's eyes seemed to glow gold, pulling her gaze like a magnet. She barely noticed the music and the deep bass that settled in the room as the beauty started dancing, lithe curves rolling with purpose and abandon as her body became an avatar for the beat going through Yang's body. The brawler swallowed with difficulty but could not break her gaze away to look for her drink; not that alcohol could do anything for this thirst that was consuming her.

As far as Yang could tell, the lights could have gave out completely, she couldn't look away from the liquid gold that was hiding behind long lashes as the beauty was languidly moving on the stage. Her breathing was harsh and followed by shivers running down her spine, making her grip the plush of the arm rest tightly with her left hand. She couldn't exactly understand why, but Yang Xiao Long was completely entranced.

Soon, the cat faunus grabbed a hold of one of the poles on stage and effortlessly pulled herself up on it, legs kicking in the air to grip unto it, leaving her hands free. Yang's jaw dropped open slightly, watching Nightshade slide down the pole by twisting slowly around it, making Yang wish she was a pole. Yang never thought for a second she would have ever wished she was a pole before watching the faunus twirl around it as if it was nothing.

The music became faster and the faunus gracefully jumped down, landing in a low crouch on all fours and crawling towards- wait. She was crawling towards where Yang was sitting. Feeling her heart hammer against her rib cage, Yang looked around herself, seeing her friends with smirks firmly in place, trying and failing to hide it behind their cups of beer.

Fuck.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked back at the stage and came face to face with those endless pools of gold. Nightshade's lips rose in a lazy smirk and she pushed herself to her knees, taunt stomach exposed to her wide eyes as she rolled her waist and chest in circular motions. Her hands came up to her collar bone and she let her sharp nails trail down between her breast, across her ribs and to her sides. Head thrown back, the dancer's nails scratched across her belly and Yang could see the faint but solid edges of her abs behind the red lines on her skin. Her skin... it looked so soft and inviting, the blonde thought briefly about leaning forward and licking the perfect flesh before a sudden movement made her eyes snap back up and into the faunus'.

Nightshade was full out smirking at her now, her body rocking back and forth to the music as her ears twitched on top of her silky black hair. She slowly rose to her feet, turning towards the pole behind her. Yang gulped, leaning a bit forward on her chair to get a better view as the faunus' back languidly pressed against the metal. Crossing her arms above head, she let herself glide down the pole, spreading her legs wide as she got closer to the floor. The ribbons on her arms unraveled as she slid down, becoming taunt in her grip and she twirled them around her wrists once.

Winking at the blonde, Nightshade pulled herself up by the ribbons, her body curving itself along the pole as she dragged herself back up. The ribbons came lose again, trailing down between her breast and Blake let her long fingers caress her inner thighs, legs spreading one last time, half smile showing off her sharp canine as she closed them again.

The dark vibes of the song felt like they were made just for her, to compliment every inch of her skin down to every look she send Yang's way. Swallowing through a dry throat, Yang started tasting smoke in her saliva. She inhaled and let it out slowly, feeling like the sight of golden eyes was like ashes rolling off her tongue.

The song came to a stop, and Yang finally noticed she was panting and sweating. Shaking her head, she tried to turn her head back to her friends but after blinking several times, her lilac eyes could only go back to gold once more. She felt enthralled, completely enraptured by this mysterious girl.

Way to go Yang, first visit to a strip club after your accident and now you're falling for a stripper.

Nightshade took her leave, walking offstage through the runway. Yang's gaze once again fell on the girl's swaying hips and she swat at Sun's hand coming up to her shoulders. The way the girl walked made her want to sin in every way possible.

"Wha-what do you want Sun?"

She finally looked back to her friends when the dancer disappeared behind a dark red curtain in the back. Sun, Neptune and Scarlet had very big and stupid smiles on their faces. Yang groaned and let her flushed face fall in her hand.

"Oh my god that was so fucking hot" groaned Yang, she felt Sage's big hand on her back give a squeeze and she let out an appreciative moan at the pressure on her tightly knit muscles. She was really worked up from just one stupid pole dance.

"Yang has the hots for the caaaat giiiiirl~" sang Scarlet, face screwed up in a very annoying smug smile. Immediately Yang wanted to punch it into one of pain.

"Come on Scar, leave Yang alone, she never saw Bl-er Nightshade dance before."

Scarlet rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, wobbling slightly "I'mma get us another pitcher."

"Yeah you do that pirate bo- EEP!"

Yang roared with laughter at Neptune, who was currently crying out in a high pitch voice because Scarlet had turned the last few drops from his cup unto his lap.

The brief distraction was enough for Sun to slip out of their shared booth unseen.

Another pitcher of beer later and all of them were pretty drunk, except for Sage, ever the responsible one.

"Sage" slurred Yang "ever told you if I wasn't into dark and mysterious cat girls I'd climb you like a tree?"

Sage smiled in amusement, grabbing the cup from Yang's hand and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "No, but now I do and I'll make sure to remind you tomorrow."

Yang giggled stupidly and nodded, hand going up to her blonde mane to comb through it. A sigh escaped her lips at the nice sensation and so, she did it again. That was weird, she didn't remember combing a hand through her hair feeling this good before.

"Oh hey Nightshade!" quipped Sun "nice of you to show up, finally!"

Yang's brain took a moment to register the dancer's name but when she did, her head spun around so fast she nearly fell down from her chair and face first into the faunus' chest.

"Watch out" said a calm, amused voice. Yang gripped the table to steady herself and came face to face with the dancer, who was apparently running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, you might wanna watch the hair" warned Sun, "she punched the last person who simply brushed it by mistake."

Nightshade glanced down at Yang's unfocused eyes and smirked "she looks pretty harmless to me."

Yang felt herself sober up suddenly, blood was draining from everywhere and filling her face. The dancer dropped her hand to her side, putting an end to the wonderful pressure that was being applied to her scalp. Nightshade took a seat between Sun and Yang, casually crossing her right leg over her left and turning her head towards Sun.

"I'll have you know I had a long list of customers who wanted to have private dances, I came as fast as I could."

Sun opened his mouth to say an obvious crack at her choice of word but the dancer was faster.

"No."

Pouting, Sun's tail whipped behind him, slapping the plush chair with a barely audible thud. Yang leaned back against the chair, trying to follow the conversation going on.

"You basically just booked the rest of my shift for your little sausage fest booth, as per usual. Neptune's hard earned money I presume. You know, I don't believe I've been introduced to this new and refreshing addition to your little band."

Yang perked up when Nightshade turned towards her, a mischievous little grin on her full lips. Yang smiled, some kind of bravado back in the rest of her dignity that was shot in the head the last time she had seen the faunus.

"I'm Yang."

The blonde held out her hand in front of her, but the dancer had something else in mind. In one fluid motion, Nightshade had twisted herself up and unto Yang's lap, straddling her. Yang's breath caught in her throat, eyes fixing themselves on the nice bra clad breast in front of her before meeting the amber eyes once again.

"Oh yes, I know who you are. Most faunus in this city know you in fact."

Yang looked down in embarrassment, lifting her left hand to comb through the side of her hair. She tried to keep her thoughts under control, tried to focus on the oh so very soft texture of the girl's skin or the way she could feel a tiny tremor in the air when her cat ear swished this way or the other.

The dancer leaned down, bracing her hands on the brawler's shoulders to brush her mouth to her ear.

"Thank you."

Yang blinked in confusion, eyes on the dancer's lap. Something caught her eye then; under the ribbons, the girl's forearms were crisscrossed with faint scars. As if rope or something similar had burned her skin on more than one occasion. Yang's eyes snapped back up and into Nightshade's face with seriousness. The dancer shied under Yang's gaze for the first time tonight. For a brief moment, the blonde was sure she saw the real girl behind the lazy smirk. Gone was the façade of the enticing pole dancer. All she saw was a bruised woman who let down her walls for a fleeting moment to show her gratitude. And for once, the gratitude was not unwelcome to Yang. It didn't remind her of what she lost when she got involved in this mess, it reminded her of what that girl had gained.

Yang was shaken out of her thoughts when a lone finger made its way from her right shoulder to the tip of her metal hook. She followed it with her eyes, only to look back up into the faunus' amber.

"You're still as gorgeous as you were when you won that belt" she breathed in her ear, just loud enough for Yang to hear. Her eyes were shy and soft.

A choked sound came out of her mouth and she blushed, raising her left hand to steady itself on the girl's waist. Yang tried to look for something, anything in those golden orbs to make sure it would be okay to let this beautiful girl know that her scars were not hideous. That she, too, was as beautiful. That she was worth just as much as she was before this happened to her.

An idea came to mind and Yang let her fingers glide up the dancer's sides slowly.

"Hmm, if you want to touch you might have to pay extra."

Yang grinned, hand reaching Nightshade's shoulder blades and around back down her arm. The dancer froze, not moving a single muscle as Yang's fingertips reached her ribbons and pushed them towards her wrists. Nightshade looked ready to stop her hands, but something stopped her. Yang's grin fell into a gentle smile as her finger tips brushed lightly against the scarred skin. A tremor went through the faunus and Yang felt it; her breath caught in her throat at the small rocking motion the dancer made on her lap. Her eyes bore in glowing gold once more and she found no hesitation in them this time.

"I remember you" said Yang breathlessly "you're the girl I found in the basement."

The faunus' eyes never left hers. Nodding once, she let one hand fall from the brawler's shoulder to her collar bone. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Yang again, lips merely an inch from her ear.

"I'd say that deserves a private dance, wouldn't you?"

The hot breath over her ear made Yang shiver and feel heat pool low in her stomach.

"You don't have to." A whisper, fleeting and which would have been lost in the music of the club if it weren't for Nightshade's exceptional hearing.

"Oh but I want to."

Climbing off of Yang, the dancer took a firm hold of the blonde's shirt, pulling her through the patrons and towards a dark red curtain. She followed, wobbling slightly, intoxicated on beer and everything about Nightshade. Her nose caught a whiff of the dancer's perfume and her head started spinning for a whole different reason. She found herself in a small room, only occupied by a comfortable looking chair and a low table where a pole was sticking out of the middle. After closing the curtains behind them, the faunus pushed Yang who simply let herself fall back in the seat with a soft groan.

"Careful on the rough treatment, I might have to leave a bad review."

Nightshade ignored Yang while she chuckled at her own joke, flicking on the 'occupied' light, showing people outside that the booth was being in use. Yang's eyes drank in the sight of the dancer's back once more, the curve of her waist before it met her hips. Yang had to raise her left hand to lightly slap her own cheek to not reach forward and take a hold of the girl by her delicious lower back dimples.

Sliding back unto Yang's lap, Nightshade wrapped her arms around her neck with the lazy smirk back on her lips. Yang frowned. She wanted more of the girl she had saved, more of the shy look behind long lashes. There was something indescribably tempting in knowing the dancer more intimately.

"So, this song's on the house. You may touch me, but not over or under the undergarments. Rules are rules champion," Nightshade murmured, biting her lower lip.

A very bass heavy song started in the booth speakers. It was loud, but not that loud in comparison to the main lounge. Yang felt the excitement build back up in her chest and met the teasing flutter of eyelashes with her own flirty smirk. Nightshade trailed a finger along Yang's cheek and down across her lips before getting up and off her lap.

The music picked up as the faunus turned around, showing her back to the blonde before swaying her hips and waist along to the sinful beat surrounding them. The brawler bit her lip and her fingers flexed on the armrest. Noticing her lack of reaction, Nightshade let herself fall backward a bit, hips rolling and moving a bare inch away from Yang's. The blonde took in a deep breath through her nose and raised her hand to ghost her fingertips on the side of the exposed back. The faunus shivered lightly from her touch and Yang grinned smugly. Not one to accept defeat, Nightshade sat down on Yang's lap. Her back leaning against a soft, full chest; she brought her arms up and over Yang's head. Holding unto the back of the chair, she stretched her body forward, arching her back and pushing her firm ass against Yang's crotch in a slow grinding. The brawler gasped, hand holding unto the dancer's hip more firmly but not doing anything to slow or hinder her delicious rocking.

Nightshade let her head fall on her shoulder, lips stretched in a grin as she whispered in her ear.

"By the end of this song, I'll have you begging me to give you another one."

Yang let out a breathless chuckle. If she wasn't so worked up already, she might have scoffed and tried to challenge the faunus on her allegation... But her body felt like it was on fire and she didn't want her to stop working her up.

"You're on, kitten."

Well, in her defense, Yang was still Yang.

Laughing breathlessly, the dancer let her hands wander in the wild, golden mane. Yang felt her lids getting heavier and her head leaned forward, pressing her nose and lips against the back of the faunus' neck. A shiver ran through the dancer, making the brawler smirk against her skin. Nightshade let go of the chair and put her hands on Yang's thighs. She trailed her nails forward and down to her knees before pushing herself off her lap with one last rocking motion.

As soon as the warmth left her lap, Yang let out a low groan of disappointment, missing the weight, the pressure. Looking up, her eyes locked with the faunus'. She was smiling coyly, leaning backward against the pole, her body rolling lazily against it.

Yang couldn't tear her eyes away, this girl was intoxicating. The sheer amount of desire she felt for this faunus was more than anything she had ever experienced before. Lifting her left hand, Yang made a beckoning motion with her finger. Biting her lip with a smile, Nightshade shook her head and rose her arms up along the pole, hips swaying from side to side.

The brawler's eyes flashed red for a mere moment, but the dancer noticed. Her body stopped grounding against the pole and her chest rose and fell faster suddenly. Yang was too enthralled to notice her reaction, but she saw the cat ears stand up at attention. Licking her lips, the blonde beckoned again, this time with her whole hand, fingers itching to touch the faunus again.

"Come here kitten, I won't bite."

Eyes still locked with Yang's, Nightshade quickly filled the distance between them and straddled her lap again. The music slowed down and Nightshade pressed her chest against Yang's face, fingers wrapping in her mane and rubbing at her scalp in a very pleasant way. Yang inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the beautiful faunus' skin, face pressing against the warm fabric of the purple laced bra. Her left arm wrapped itself around the other girl's waist, pressing their bodies together. The side of her face was now pressed firmly against the dancer's chest. She could feel the erratic beat of her heart, daring Yang to push her luck and go further. She opened her mouth and gently pinched the side of her breast between her teeth. Yang felt the sudden intake of air more than she heard the gasp coming from above her.

Pushing herself back, the dancer kept one hand on Yang's collar, the other in front of her chest in a defensive gesture. Yang would have felt bad if it wasn't for the subtle blush adorning her pale cheeks. Inspecting her chest and seeing no mark, Nightshade frowned at Yang who simply grinned cockily. The faunus gave her a devilish smirk and Yang's heart gave a flip.

There it is.

The dancer's hand delicately cupped Yang's jaw, forcing her to keep eye contact with her as her hips started to ground down harder against the brawler. Yang groaned appreciatively and, leaning back against the chair, she rocked her hips up to meet hers. Lids became heavy in front of endless golden pools and Yang bit her lip at the look the dancer was giving her. Like she wanted her. Letting go of her chin, she brushed her hand down her right shoulder and over her prosthetic, making Yang furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

Yang stopped breathing when the dark beauty wrapped her right arm, along with her prosthetic, around her waist, just over her left. The rocking motion still going on between them made Yang snap out of it and she stared up in bewilderment at the girl over her who simply smiled. Her smile was gentle, graceful, it made Yang feel appreciated, fake arm and all. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes and for a second, she panicked.

"But the hook! I might hu-er ok."

Letting her bra fall along her arms behind her, Nightshade pulled them back to her chest, hands kneading her perky breast. Arms holding unto the faunus tighter, Yang's lilac eyes turned completely red.

Looking away as the music slowly came to a stop, the dancer grinned.

"Sounds like your free dance is over Yang. Do you wa-ah."

Sweat dropped along the brawler's forehead, framing the piercing red eyes that were locked on hers. Not able to look away, Nightshade's hand brushed the blonde's bangs aside, mesmerized. Yang looked up and through her daze, she saw light coming out of those eyes, salvation in the sweetest way possible. She wante- no. She needed to know, to feel more of this girl than whatever this was they were doing right now. It certainly was more than a private dance at this point.

"Please-".

Yang's voice was hoarse when she next spoke, making her clear her throat and try again.

"Please tell me your name."

Nightshade absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, ear flicking away from her fingers as she did. She looked away from Yang only for her chin to be cupped in a palm softer than she had expected coming from the UFC light weight champion. She licked her lips, tongue briefly going over her sharp canine. Yang glanced at her mouth for the briefest of moment and then those burning eyes were locked in hers again.

"Blake. My name is Blake Belladonna."

Lips crashed over hers roughly, making her moan in surprise before grabbing unto Yang's broad shoulders to steady herself. Foregoing all the rules, Blake threw her arms around the blonde's neck, hips grounding down once more with purpose. When the two of them pulled away to breathe, both of them were panting and completely flushed. Yang's eyes were back to their normal color and a smile graced her lips.

"Could I have another dance?"

Nails scratched her collar bone and Yang observed Blake's face intently. The faunus licked her lips slowly, eyes closing before opening again. Her pupils were fully dilated and her lids heavy.

"No."

Seeing the confusion and hurt in Yang's eyes, Blake rapidly added "no, you can't have another dance. Because if I start rocking my hips over you again I think I'm gonna cum."

Eyes widening at Blake's bold words, Yang let out a shaky breath. "I have to see you again. Feeling your heart beating so fast is the most alive I've felt in months."

Blake let out a shuddered breath and grabbed a hold of Yang's shirt, pulling her in a passionate kiss. Smirking against her lips, Yang lifted her hips towards the faunus, pulling at her waist at the same time. Blake moaned in her mouth, whole body shivering heavily against the brawler. Against her better jugement, Yang slid her hand over the dancer's firm ass and cupped one cheek firmly. She ground her hips up again, pulling Blake's body along with hers. A mewl left the faunus' mouth and she shut her eyes tightly, her whole body following the movement with renewed vigor.

"Fuck."

A shudder, lips pulling in a silent cry and then Blake was biting Yang's shoulder so hard the skin pierced. Yang moaned at the pain, it was a reminder that she was alive, that she still could feel something.

The song ended, their shared panting the only sound in the booth.

"Well" gulped Yang "that was a thing."

Blake laughed breathlessly, and it was beautiful.

The dancer slid away from her lap, reaching down to grab her bra and fastening it back around her chest. Yang rose behind her, unsure what to say or do.

Just before her hand reached the curtain, Blake turned around.

"If you want to see me again, Sun knows where to find me."

After that, she pulled the curtain away and disappeared. Yang sat back down in the chair for a moment, heart still drumming in her chest and a soft smile covering her lips.

_The building fell on itself behind her, flames licking at her hair but the bundled up frame in her arms was keeping all her attention. Falling to the ground in exhaustion and pain, Yang cried out as her burned arm's skin made a sickening sound as it peeled away from the blanket._

_She was a in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

_But then there was police lights._

_She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

_Someone was shaking her shoulder._

_There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

_There was a gentle, soothing yet husky voice pleading her to stay awake._

_There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

_She opened her eyes._

_She saw golden eyes._


End file.
